Winter Winds
by shane2922
Summary: Takes place after What Hurts The Most. Adam is traveling back to his home in Toronto after having moved to Chicago. Even the thought of running into Fiona brings back their history of how she left him, used and thrown away. He recalls back the crossing of their paths in series of memories, bringing back feelings he knows might affect how he sees her now. Fadam fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Shake It Out**

Adam puts the fork down on the table, wiping his mouth with the napkin before speaking to Linda. "The frittata really hit the spot before the main course. Thanks again for inviting me over" he tells her while she smiles and nods at his compliments. Greg, her husband, walks in and takes off the apron. "I'm almost done in there. I hope you're packed already so you can enjoy dinner without having to rush home." he asks. Adam nods and the older of the two men retreats back into the kitchen. He looks over at Linda. "You must be happy to have a man that cooks" he jokes with her. "Yes he's got other qualities, but his cooking is the best thing about him" she laughs as her husband comes back in with a tray containing the steaming bowl of spaghetti with meatballs and three plates. "Ouch. That's my best quality?" he winks at her and Adam shakes his head. "Oh please lets' stop it there before I find out things about my co-worker I didn't need to know"

Greg was the first person he talked to and really became good friends with out here in Chicago when the project he was working on, now for two years, required him to move. On his one year living out in the United States and in the windy city, Adam had found he and his wife were the most welcoming bunch and their silly fights warmed his heart.

"So when is your flight leaving? Tonight?" Greg takes a seat across from Adam on the patio table. Adam puts down his drink and clears his throat. "No. Tuesday morning actually. I moved it back to take care of a last minute thing that came up, but I am all packed and ready to get this over with really. The faster I'm back here, the better" he exclaimed. Linda stared at him curiously before talking. "But Toronto is your home, isn't it? Your family must be happy to have you out there again. Last time I checked, you haven't been out there in six months."

"Now Linda, let's not pester Adam." Greg came into the conversation. "He has a reason for staying here. How is Maxine by the way? You guys seemed very happy at the quarterly dinner that we had."

"I haven't heard from Maxine in three days, to be honest." Adam told them. She was a great girl and everything he was looking for in someone trying to have a good time with, but farther than that he didn't think he wanted to take it of she wasn't willing to. "Oh. Well at least you will get away from work for a week so you can catch up with everyone over there" Linda tried to put a positive spin on it.

"I'm just going to stay in my hotel most of the time, waiting for the wedding rehearsal dinner and then the wedding to come so I can be here earlier than expected." He told them, seeing the wheels spinning in Greg's head before the older gentleman spilled with words of wisdom and observation. "Why are you in such a hurry to get back here? The offices are running smooth with the plans and you haven't taken a sick day or vacation day in months. I would think you would want to relax, but you seem to be running or hiding from something"

Adam smiles a bit before taking another sip from his glass. "Well, _doctor_…" he exaggerates. "I'm not trying to stay too long. I am not hiding. I just know that I would rather not see some people over there that put a sour taste in my mouth is all"

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Greg finally says. Adam exhales. "Yes."

"Oh a girl? Really? Is she coming to the wedding then?" Linda squeals a little loudly. "Yes, she should be there. I know she wouldn't miss it so she will be there." Adam starts to gather food from the large bowl and tries to put it on to his plates when Linda stops him and starts to serve the table, Greg sitting across from him with his elbow in the table and his chin in his hand. "She must have been something special for you to not want to be there for your brother or for you to do as little as possible with the wedding. Tell me, Adam. Why haven't you ever mentioned your life over there? I mean you do mention your family every now and again, but you? You remain a mystery, an enigma. Why is that?"

"I take it you minored in psychology, Greg?" Adam jokes. "It's not like that. Yes I used to talk more about my family than I do now, but things change. I changed." "Are you sure?" Greg challenges. Adam glares at him for a few seconds before letting out a breath he had held in too long. "The person, the woman I have been trying to avoid is the one woman I can never forget. Her names is Fiona. Fiona Coyne. She is married now, different last name, but for me she will always be Fiona Coyne, Princess Fiona."

"When did she get married?"

"Close to two years or so ago"

"Was that the last time you saw her?"

"No. I saw her after that"

"Was the first time six months ago?"

"No. Two years ago. A month after her wedding"

* * *

He closes the front door and walks down the steps towards his car, all the while knowing that she was outside watering her flowers on the front lawn. His peripheral vision showed her body coming over closer to where their houses split. "Adam" she called him, but he acted like he didn't hear her. "Adam!" she raised her voice, but he again acted like his phone was the most interesting thing in the world to him right now. It wasn't until he felt the cold water make contact with his back did he acknowledge her. "Damn it, Nora!" he turned, his anger rising for a moment before he composed himself and pulled the wet shirt off his back. He swung it at her, but she dodged it.

"What do you want? Now I have to go get another shirt" He told her as she walked across the small barrier they had. "You've been ignoring me or trying to go out of your way to avoid me every chance you get" Nora shot back, Adam not meeting her eyes. "I've been busy with work" he was not lying. He had a small part in a project coming in from the states and he really needed to see if this was the opening he had been waiting for to expand in this company.

"Bullshit. Ever since…" she looked around. "…since we slept together, I've been a plague to you. You're avoiding me and I know why"

"I was drunk that night" he looked straight into her eyes. "Oh? And the next night? You seemed pretty sober then" she equaled his intensity before he broke their contest. "It shouldn't have happened. It was a one time thing and I should have known better then to have it happen again. I will admit" he caressed her arm. "I had fun the second night. That night I remember." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Maybe we could?" he challenged. "I'm not another one of those girls you fuck just to forget her, Adam"

He pulled his hand back. "I have to get a shirt. It's not fare that one of us is shirtless"he teased. He started to walk away and head again to his house. "She must have been special to you" she yelled to him, stopping him. "This Fiona girl? You said her name that night. You called me Fiona. I'm guessing that it's her?" he walked back up to her. "You know nothing!" he said through his gritted teeth, the anger showing. "I-I know she's beautiful, eyes very blue and very pretty dark curled hair" she said. His face relaxed. "How? How do you know what she looks like? Did Eli-"

"She stopped by yesterday night. When you were out, inside god knows who. I saw her about to knock, but walked away. I spooked her, but before she left, she told me to tell you something" she looked for any reaction on his face. She got nothing and continued. "She said to tell you to meet her at the hotel? That you'd know which one she was talking about?" she kept on saying things, but Adam had tuned her out when he picked up his shirt where he had thrown it at her. He saw nothing and heard silence. He put his shirt back on, his back making contact with the cold wet spot, but his body did not register anything. The only thing he knew was that he was going somewhere, a dark part that he had hoped had closed in this damn month.

He didn't not feel the drive or the tires come to a halt under him. All he knew now was that he was in front of the receptionist, in the same hotel she had stayed. "Sir?" she said to him, Adam shaking away the shock. "Huh? Oh! Yes, yes. I uhh was looking for someone. Fiona Coyne."Adam taking a wild guess with her last name, hoping she had put her room under her old last name instead of her married name. It was a few second of the keys clicking when he got an answer. "Sorry sir, I have no one by that name here." He tapped the counter for a minute, thinking of something else. "Is there something under Adam Torres?" He asked her. The keys continued their sound. "Yes. Can I see some ID please? To verify you're the other person assigned to the room" she took his driver's license and checked it for a second before giving it back to him, at the same time handing over the room key card. "It's room 1212. The elevators are through your right on the last hall. Those are the ones that will take you up to the right floor" he thanked her and took her instructions, pressing the elevator button marked with the twelve. Its was a short ride; He got out and started his search of the rooms.

He stood outside the room assigned to him. He took a deep breath before he slid the key card into place and twisted the handle. He walked inside and close the door behind him.

It's not the usual room he would think Fiona would be in. It has no extra room that separates the bed and no living room. Not like last time. Get that out of your head his mind tells him. He doesn't trust himself at this moment, but he still calls for her. "Fiona" he says to the empty room once. He doesn't have to say it again when she shows up, exiting the bathroom, her hair wet. She drops the towel she was using to dry her hair on the bed. They stand a few steps away from each other. "Adam"she exhales. "I'm guessing your neighbor-"

"Yeah. She gave me the message" rushes out of him. He sees the ban on her left ring finger. The engagement ring gone. He looks at her. Her eyes have no glow anymore. The dark rings underneath her eyes make her seem older now, but he ignores all that for the moment. "Why did you come to my house?" he asks her. "It's been a month since" he can't finish.

"I missed you"

He snorts. "Wow. Where was this Fiona a month or so ago?" he says to her. "I'm not happy, Adam"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he mimics her low pitch, sadden voice. "I didn't want to disappoint my parents" she gives him the answer to the unasked question. "Your parents? You mean your mom, the woman that was ok with me?" She shakes her head. "So your dad? That's who this was about? This marriage? The guy that has been out of the picture for half your life? You got him to dictate who'd you marry? Is that it? It's that what you're telling me?!" he didn't mean for his voice to raise with every sentence, but the true reason, he expected, hurt more now than not knowing. "You don't know! Social standings call for me to marry-"

"What? Someone who can live up to daddies name? To his high society?!"

"I hate being married" she tells him. "There is no joy in my life, it's become a routine every day. I hate it. I hate it all!" she sits on the bed, frustrated for the pressure to live up to a name. He decides to let her sit by herself. "Why come back here?" he asks "You made it perfectly clear that you would get married and I made it clear I was walking away"

"And yet here we are" she tells him, gesturing around the room. "You look well" she says, looking at him, Adam catching the reflection of the broken eyes he knows she's also looking at. "I umm I don't know what I'm doing here. I never I" "Adam"she stops him

"If I could take one thing back, it would be what I did that day"

"And yet you married him!"

"Because it was requested of me by my father!"

"Your father is a piece of shit for allowing his daughter to be sold to the highest bidder!"

"I'm not a whore, Adam!"

"You might as well be one since you get paid like one!"

"All my life has been planned out for me and I changed it as much as I could, but there where some things I was not allowed to do! You think Declan wanted to go to Yale? No! That was dad's stopping ground and it was put into Declan to go to that school. Me? I was always the odd child out when it came to my father. I tried my best and if this one thing made him happy, then I was going to do it! You might call me a whore, but I did what was best"

"Spoken like a common whore"

The sting of her slap echoed in his ear, the ringing stopped and he looked back at her, seeing that she was not done as more slaps came hard and brutal. He stopped her and saw her chest move with every deep breath. He put his hand on her cheek. Her hand finds his face, playing with the small peach fuzz that he had from not shaving. Her warm palm feels like fire on his icy face while the rest of it burns from her slaps. His finger brushes her lower lip, her eyes immediately close. Her eyes open and he sees what he had not seen in her dead eyes when he first got there; Desire.

It all feels like seconds. He kisses her lightly before he feels her hunger, her moans escaping her lips with every contact their tongues make. He feels her fall down on the bed as he goes along with her, his body pinned between her thighs. His hands undo the knot on her bath robe and he touches her silk skin, his fingertips missing the sensation of her. His hand finds the top of her panties and works its way inside of them, the dampness coating her small patch of hair, his fingers light play with her lips. She moans into his mouth, her hips rocking into his hand. Their kisses become long. He stops their tongue play, their lips still touching. "God you're wet" he whispers to her as he gently plays with her clit, his thumb circulating it, wetting it as his fingers find themselves inside of her. Her breath hitches as her nails start to push his shirt out of the way and crawl through his back. Her left hand brushes by his hair as he keeps his movement.

In that moment, without warning, he stops. He retreats to a corner of the room, his whole body shaking up. She's married, he repeats to himself. Even though she is not happy with it, she made her choice. She must live with it. He opens the door and walks out, never seeing how fast Fiona got out of bed and ties her bath robe again. "Adam" she calls down the hall, but he is already inside the elevator when she is running towards it. He presses the button for the main lobby, out of breath and thinking he must be out of his mind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Love The Way You Lie**

Adam takes another sip of his drink as Greg wipes his mouth and drinks down the rest of his wine. "So how did you know the room was under your name?" He asked as he refilled his wine glass. "It wasn't the first time we used a hotel room. I later found out she had put it under my name with the other person assigned to the room being Celestine Arabella." Linda refilled her own wine glass. "Who is that?" She asked. "It's her. Her middle names to be more precise."

"How did you feel after that? You must have been a wreck, not knowing what all this meant." Adam smiled over at Linda. "It's no Greek tragedy to be honest, Linda. It was a lot of pressure to take at that moment. I've wanted her for so long and in that moment, knowing how vulnerable we were to physical pleasure, I just needed to blow off some steam." "Did you? Work out the situation? Or was that the end to it all?" Greg asks. Adam shakes his head. "I blew off the steam as much as I could, but our paths did cross after that. About two months after. At my roommate Eli's book launching party, where she attended with her husband."

Adam drinks down the free champagne and takes in the big gallery, the lights, the sparkle of the decorations and the designer and event choreographer giving orders to the waiting staff. Right next to him, Eli in an all black suit and shirt, smiles like a kid in a candy store. "Nice, eh? Everything looks awesome, doesn't it?" Eli looks over at Adam, who now is just trying to get another drink and not caring if the gray suit he was wearing gets a stain on it from the champagne. Eli bumps Adam on the shoulder. "You ok? Nora is coming by the way. You guys have been getting it on so much I kinda figured I'd invite her." Adam only nods. "Are you ever going to tell me what has you pissed?" Adam undoes the knot on his silk purple tie and the top button on his shirt before he turns his head to look at Eli. "Your invitation list. You invited her." "Well she's our neighbor and she's ver-"

"Fiona. I saw her name and you didn't think of running that by me?" Eli shrugs. "Does it matter now? She's married and besides, I invited her when she asked to come. She was trying to congratulate me on my second book, something even my own best friend has lacked so in doing." Eli walks away, leaving Adam with his mouth open. Eli was right. Fiona and Adam had nothing now, not after the unfortunate events in the hotel room. Not even as much as a text now. Maybe it was all done he thought. He downed the rest of champagne when people started to walk in. Eli shook hands with most of them; Adam feeling a little too eager for her arrival. He had to compose himself. He saw Nora and her sister on the other side of the room. He started to walk up to her. "Hey" he said to them before he gave them each a small hug. He stood next to Nora while her sister mingled with other guests. "Can we talk?" he asked Nora. She looked at him with a curious look before he slipped his hand on to her back and had them make beeline to the bathroom. He pushed the door open, leading her in and locking it. "Wait is this what you wanted to talk about?" she questions while he checks the empty stalls. Nora glares at him before he pins her to the door. She says nothing else when her hands are raised over her head, Adam's free hand pulling the zipper from her strapless dress down.

She looked at him, but again, like all the other times, he wasn't there. He was gone in his mind, the vacant person who played and toyed with her body replacing him. He needed to feel something, anything. It was like a routine now. He slipped his hand under her dress and pushed it down to the floor before her grabbed her hips and worked her legs around his waist, the back of the door supporting her. Her tongue tried to regain her dominance but he succeeded with his own. Nora's eyes were locked on to his, watching him. He pulled back from their kiss. "Stop" he warned her before attacking her again. Her stare scared him. She saw underneath their sex, their constant fucking. She saw his vulnerability and he didn't think he could keep it locked away for long with her. He remembered the day he got back from the hotel and he grabbed her when she opened the door and fucked her till she almost passed out. That is what he was doing now. Their constant hook ups became normal to them, Nora throwing away her inhibitions of this arrangement away when Adam made her cum.

The knock on the door put a halt on her moans. Adam removed his hand over her mouth when he thought the coast was clear. The second knock came with a small hello. He sighed. "Occupied" he said before returning again, this time to be stopped by Nora. "I better get back" she whispered to him while trying to get the clothes off the floor that she had lost during their shared moments. She went into one of the stalls as Adam wen to the sink and cleaned himself up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once before going over to the door and unlocking it. The small girl on the other side looked frightened as he exited the bathroom, but he paid her no attention. Its was the person behind her that caught his attention. Fiona looked at him once, seeing the door marked with a symbol for women and knew what he had been doing. She started to walk away from him. He saw the nearest waiter and got a drink, feeling that the night would be better enjoyed with the nectar that made him brave. He saw Nora exit the bathroom, her composure restored. The only thing vulnerable he saw was her walk, letting him know how close she had been and Adam feeling pride in his way of almost making it happen in the short time they spent before being interrupted.

He had but a quick glance of Fiona, shaking her head and excusing herself from who he could see was her husband. She made a quick exit, but not too quick that he could not catch up to her in a short five minutes, hoping the coast was clear when he too exited.

"Hey the party is just getting started, Princess. What's the hurry?" he went up to her and turned her around, noticing her face and the anger in her eyes. "Hey now, why the long face? See something you didn't like?" he toyed with her as she yanked her arm away from him and started to ask the doorman to call a taxi for her. "Whatever" Adam scoffed before he started to walk away. "You really don't think it stings just a bit to see you coming out of the women's bathroom, knowing damn well what you were doing in there?" Adam turned his heal and stared at her. "Well she speaks" he said sarcastically.

"You are one selfish son of a bitch, you know that?!"

"Oh I'm the selfish one?!" he pointed at his chest before walking up to her. "Tell me something there, Fiona, if you could be so kind. How does your husband feel about attending a party of the roommate of the guy who was just inside of you not so long ago? Huh? Huh?! You tell him?" Fiona looked away. "You didn't, did you?" Adam picked up her chin and pulled it towards him. "I don't know who you think you are in my life, but you get no say on where or who I do and what I do with them, got it?"

"He wouldn't care even if we talked about you and I and the hotel room" Fiona confessed. He examined her for a moment. "Adam, this, like I have said, is a marriage of convenience and that is all. Both parties are aware of that" "God do you hear yourself?! Convenience, parties, what is this for you? Because to me? It says that you are taken and I'm not and I can do what I want"

Fiona nodded in agreement. "And I can too" "I will not be your affair" Adam warned her. "I don't want you as an affair, Adam. I just want…" He focused his attention on her, only on her. "What do you want from me?" "Everything, I want everything with you." Adam put his hands inside his coat pockets and walked away from her. "Too bad then because I can't give you everything when you can only give me a portion of yourself"

"I wouldn't ask for you to put so much into this without having me put that much in return. Please. Adam" She walks up to him, wrapping him in a hug, Adam feeling his body betray him. The mere presence of her in his arm, it brought back the past, their shared past.

"God you look so amazingly beautiful. I want to make love to you right now. Let's go" he whispered to her, seeing if her reaction was a welcoming one. Fiona looked around. "Where?" she whispered back. He smiled at her and gestured for the taxi that had been waiting patiently for their soap opera of a performance to be done with.

Was he really going to do this? Was his desire really this crucial for him to even think of starting this affair with her?. The questions toppled one another as he kept asking himself this while the taxi drove them to his house. Fiona looked over at him and wasted no time. Fiona clung to his mouth, making every feeling he had a the moment, fall to her mercy, to her bidding. His eyes burned for a moment as the hot tears came down his face. "I can't" he whined, Fiona wiping his eyes. "I can't just have this part of you" He was regretting agreeing to all this, but what could he do if not agree to have her at least this way. "You have all of me, Adam"

He shook his head. "I love you. All this, everything? It's confusing me. What are we?"

"We are everything to one another. It's all that matters. I don't love him, never think that I love him or that we even sleep in the same bed, Adam." He turns his head away. " Is the marriage consummated?" "Have you slept with the neighbor girl or with any one else after sleeping with me?" Fiona challenged. "I'm not married" "Neither am I"

He kissed her, craved her closer. Once the driver was thrown the money and they made their way inside, nothing stopped them. Adam took no minute in undressing her. Fingers fumbling with buttons, zippers. Laughing entered his bedroom before he closed it behind him. He had this small chance, this small part of her. This liaison. He had her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Mi Corazoncito**

Greg twirls the fork around a few times, getting as much of the spaghetti on it as he can. "So you started an affair with her?" he asks Adam. He nods to him and swallows the garlic bread with a sip from his drink. "Yes" he says nonchalant. Linda observes the information in, only shaking her head before putting the fork down on the plate. "I'm sorry Adam, but how was she able to keep this affair from her husband? From everyone really?" Adam stares between her and her now quite husband. He sighed. "It was a tough thing for her to do; hell for both of us to do really. We decided to keep it from everyone, even people we thought wouldn't really care. I went on with my everyday life, waiting every few weeks for her to come back to Toronto and continue in our own world. The excuse was her business. Fashion had always been a strong career path for her and opening up a new store in her home away from home was taken as nothing out of the ordinary. Now…" Adam smiled before stabbing a meatball with his knife. "What she did in her past time was a different story."

* * *

Adam walks around the office, looking at the time she was set to arrive, well her plane. He knew it would be a while before they would see each other after he got off work and he headed for his house, but he was a happy man.

As happy as he allowed himself to be at work any ways. There was only one way to truly get Adam to register as a "mean guy" and that was his job. He was determined when it came to what he did in his career, never letting laughs or smiles come between his hard goals of running his own team. He walked with a certain statuesque feel when in the office, his feet marching more than walking. He had to be this way, this man; here at least.

The minute the day was done and his work was finished, he was back to the being the same Adam people liked to have around. He looked at his watch again.

God how he wanted to talk to her, but only a few minutes had passed and he only had a small meeting to go before he would be done. He headed for his office and dials an extension.

"Martin. Yeah it's Torres. Listen, what time do we have the meeting?" he knew the time but wanted to reassure himself. "Oh yeah don't worry about it, Torres. The meetings been pushed back to Monday since the top dog couldn't come out here before so we're off the hook, for now." "Oh. Ok well I'm heading home then" he quickly ended the call, putting everything he was going to be working on this weekend into his messenger bag and was out of the office before anyone could see the smile on his face.

The traffic was bearable this time of day and the short commute was unlike the other times, but the minute he saw her outside he was wishing that he had stayed in the office. He parked in his garage, the business like Adam still showing on his face. He was cold, distant and in a way heartless, everything a professional needs to be to survive at any job he thought and for the moment to survive the small encounter with Nora.

She immediately stops what she was doing in her garden and calls to him before he can head inside.

"Why do you do that, by the way?" he said.

"What do I do?"

"Grinch. Why do you call me that? It does nothing to describe me, Miss Rine" Work Adam still burning the midnight, or in this case, afternoon oil; his way of keeping his distant. _Hard to do when you've seen her naked_ his mind told him. He got closer to her, his hand in his pant pocket, her face looking up at his tall straighten demeanor. "If I could suggest? Mhmm Scrooge perhaps? Now, only if you want to keep with the Christmas theme that is"

"Well the way you have been acting these days, it makes no difference which one it is since both fit perfectly for you, Mr. Torres." She shot back, challenging his cold shoulder towards her with her very own. Adam did not shake to her, even when the idea of leaving and going inside to quickly change and meet Fiona came to his mind. "Still…" he shrugs. "I was not made aware of being green and stealing from children or villages" his joke dryly.

"I meant by the way you have been acting and distancing yourself lately. Not just from me and I am also not the only one to notice."

"Hey you're home early" Eli called from the steps as he closed the front door. He walked over to them, standing to the side while looking between Adam and Nora. "Uhh everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Eli. Nothing to worry about right, Miss Rine?" He looked back at Nora, who turned her face to Eli. "Yes, Mr. Torres. You see, Eli, Adam here seems to think that by keeping himself inside this nice cocoon he has built it will help him from becoming a real cool asshole"

"Watch it, Nora or you won't like what I have to say"

"Man, for being two people that actually sleep together, you guy-"

"We are not sleeping together."

"No. He no longer cares to share my bed, do you Adam?"

"It's not that at all, Nora. I just have other things to attend to"

"Mhmm I wonder what they are" her cryptic tone not lost on Adam.

"You really want me to lose my tempter in front of Eli? This is not your bed and I cannot put you on all fours and punish you the way you and I like." Eli's expression said it all to Adam when those words left his mouth, leaving an embarrassed Nora and her red face to try and hide what her and Adam did in the bedroom.

Adam turned to Eli now. "Where are you headed?" "The store" he said coldly before walking away, Nora seeing her exit as well.

"Here I'll go with you" Adam's voice light and back from the melancholy way he was talking to Nora just a few seconds before. "No" Eli stopped and turned around, coming face to face with him.

"You know your problem? Nora nor I, hell no one can tell you something these days without you thinking or acting like a complete ass, Adam. I know you keep going out late and then returning the morning after. It's become a routine for five weeks now. At first I thought you and Nora might just be getting it on, but now with even the way you treat and talk to her? What the hell is the matter with you? Where is your head? Half the time you keep yourself alone and apart. Your brother even said he hasn't seen you in a while now. What is going on? What don't you want to say?"

Eli knew him too well, knew how he truly was. He had nothing to rebuttal with. How could he tell Eli, his best friend, that he was the guy that Fiona was having an affair with? He was not this man, he was not the man to even think of an affair with any one, let alone be in one, but he was and he found himself unable to keep himself from changing.

"Forget it bro. Just… I'm going to the store. I'm buying food. Transfer your share to my bank account" Eli walked away and got into his car, leaving Adam a little irritated, but no time to focus on that. He had to get ready to see her. He could not hide his excitement at their latest encounter.

He opened the hotel door and found her looking at her phone before placing it down on the bed, coming to her feet and into his arms. "God I missed you" she whispered to him. He held her close, his hand running small circles on her back while her head rested on his shoulders.

"How was your trip?" he asked, almost wanting to hit himself in the face, knowing that to everyone else, including her, this was her trip. "Nothing much. My father has been coming over lately to the penthouse more often, talking business as usual." Her conversation was avoiding her husband and the so called husband and wife relationship she had to fake.

Did she have to fake it? Who was she really faking it with? His mind betrayed him. Was he really the guy that was keeping her happy or keeping her away from her true happiness? "Hey" she softly touched his face, his eyes now on her. "Are you in there? Where did you go?" her eyes looking deeply into his before staring down to his lips. "I was just thinking" "About?"

_About how badly I've been treating people and myself because all I can think of is that this is going to end with you leaving me again_. "Nothing important really" he smiled to her before leaning down and kissing her, her lips soft and inviting.

"No tell me" she pushed when they broke apart, wanting to know more and more about what he had been through now that she was visiting every few days, using the boutique she was trying to open in Toronto as an excuse to stay more often.

He wanted to share or at least know where they were headed, but it was too soon he thought. Fiona kept in touch constantly, driving him to have her daily in his thoughts. _Say something to her. Tell her and get it out before this turns into the disaster it will become_. "I was just thinking about how much I love you" he spoke the truth to her, not his present time thoughts. She looked at him, the questions in her eyes even apparent to him before she smiles and kisses him again.

"Come on" she lead him towards the bathroom, the buttons on her dress coming off one by one as she turned on the faucet, the hot water steaming while she removed her bra, scattering it one the floor next to her dress.

"What are you waiting for?" she leaned closer to Adam, her seductive tone already giving Adam ideas on how to take her against the wall, her hands supporting her while their moans filled the hotel floor. The small window into how he was really feeling slowly closing when her naked body comes in sight.


End file.
